


Burn

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ever - Freeform, M/M, Please check out her comic!, Qin is my favorite person ever, Quenchcomic on tumblr, They are in her webcomic, Venin and Qin belong to my friend, this is just passionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he kisses Qin, his mouth erupts like a volcano and he’s tasting fire in all five senses. He’s addicted to it, like the nonsensical curiosity of the burning sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Please support my friend and check out her webcomic! Http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com You will find Venin and Qin there 8) Qin is the redhead and Venin is the one with the white hair!

The skin beneath his fingers burns.

Venin thinks it’s comparable to laying his hand flat against the scorching desert sand. A clearly thoughtless move, and yet he’s so curious of the outcome he can’t seem to pull away.

Qin’s flesh doesn’t scar the pads of his fingers, or the delicate skin of his palms. It doesn’t leave him hissing in pain and it certainly isn’t unpleasant. It’s a slow burn, gradual and not too overwhelming, but all too present nonetheless.

When he kisses Qin, his mouth erupts like a volcano and he’s tasting fire in all five senses. He’s addicted to it, like the nonsensical curiosity of the burning sand.

And when he meets Qin’s gaze, embers glow bright in his heart, ignited by a passion yet unparalleled.

He thinks the blood in his veins is broiling hot, and he loves every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Venin and Qin are characters from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com


End file.
